Pick You Up
by Chiroo
Summary: Seorang murid baru yang menarik perhatian dan menyembunyikan suatu fakta di balik sikapnya yang terlihat menunjukkan keanehan.  Siapakan dia sebenarnya? Apa tujuan dia yang sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

.

.

.

Pick you Up

By

Chiroo

Disclaimer:

Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana

**Chapter I**

**~Normal POV~**

"Salam kenal ! Mohon bantuannya!"

Seorang gadis remaja membungkukkan badan di hadapan anak-anak seusianya yang terduduk rapi di meja mereka masing-masing.

Tik…Tik…Tik…

Hening. Hanya detik jam dinding di atas papan tulis yang menyambut salam perkenalan gadis itu. Entah apa yang membuat mulut semua orang di hadapannya seolah terkunci. Semua hanya menatapnya lurus dalam diam, dan terus diam.

Sampai-sampai rasanya desah napas dan detak jantung mereka pun ikut terdiam. Tidak terdengar suaranya sedikit pun.

**~First POV~**

Apa-apaan mereka semua? Jangankan sambutan hangat atau ucapan "Selamat datang di kelas ini !", sedikit senyuman saja tidak ada. Seperti patung! Ah— tidak. Seperti robot! Ya! Mereka seperti robot!

"Wah..wah.. Beginikah sambutan kalian pada seorang murid baru? Tidak adakan yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya? Mungkin nomor ponsel atau status barangkali, hm?"

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku dan kemudian menatap pria dewasa di sampingku ini. Yah, dikatakan 'pria' pun sebenarnya masih agak diragukan. Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang nyentrik dan penuh renda layaknya pakaian seorang perempuan, ditambah rambut pirang sebahunya yang dikuncir sedikit bagian atasnya dengan pita berwarna merah muda, maka wajar saja bila orang yang pertama kali melihatnya akan menyebutnya 'waria'.

Astaga! Bahkan setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan, mata beriris biru pudar miliknya dikedipkan salah satunya ke arahku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya orang seaneh dan seabnormal dia bisa menjadi wali kelasku.

"Ah, ya! Tobita! Ada pertanyaan untuk teman baru kita ini?"

Tiba-tiba wali kelasku berseru ketika dilihatnya ada salah satu murid yang mengacungkan tangan. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangannya menuju seorang laki-laki sebayaku yang dibalik kacamatanya terlihat kedua iris coklat pudar yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu menatapku malu-malu.

"A..anu, Pak Narumi! Saya ingin bertanya kepadanya," ucap laki-laki yang menurut pengamatanku adalah _Inchou_ di kelas ini dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Ya! Tentu! Nah, dia adalah Yuu Tobita, _Inchou_ kelas kita. Silahkan, Tobita!" jawab wali kelasku—Pak Narumi—sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Betul 'kan tebakanku?! Aku pun memusatkan perhatianku pada Inchou yang masih seperti sebelumnya, terlihat malu-malu. Sedikit ragu-ragu untuk bertanya.

"Hmm…Aku ingin bertanya. Apa alasanmu pindah ke sini?"

Sudah kuduga. Pertanyaan ini pasti akan terlintas di pikiran mereka. Tentu saja aku sudah merancang jawaban yang masuk akal untuk berbagai pertanyaan yang mungkin akan ditujukan kepadaku, jauh sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menuruti "perintah" orang itu.

"Aku pindah ke sini mengikuti keluargaku yang juga pindah ke kota ini."

Sepertinya jawabanku cukup memuaskan rasa penasaran Inchou dan beberapa orang lainnya yang kurasa juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama, terlihat dari sorotan mata mereka yang tidak lagi memancarkan sinar penuh tanda tanya.

"Oke,oke! Baiklah anak-anak! Pertanyaan lainnya silakan kalian tanyakan langsung ketika jam istirahat nanti. Nah, sekarang biarkan teman baru kita ini duduk dulu ya~," ujar Pak Narumi sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya seperti menenangkan kumpulan anak-anak TK yang sedang ribut. Kemudian, pandangan matanya ia arahkan kepadaku.

"Nah, silakan pilih tempat duduk yang kamu suka! Yah, tapi disuruh memilih pun sepertinya hanya tersisa satu kursi kosong di sini," ucapnya lagi dengan memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

Apa maksudnya disuruh memilih padahal hanya ada satu pilihan. Benar-benar wali kelas aneh. Malas meladeni orang aneh itu, aku pun segera mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang tersusun rapi berpasangan di hadapanku. Mencari kursi kosong yang dimaksud oleh Pak Narumi tadi.

Akhirnya pandanganku menangkap satu-satunya kursi kosong di sudut kiri deretan belakang kelas yang di sebelahnya sudah terisi oleh seseorang. Tidak mau membuang waktu, segera saja aku menghampiri kursiku dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

"Oke! Kamu sudah mendapatkan tempat dudukmu. Tidak boleh pindah-pindah lho~. Kalau ada hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti, kamu bisa menanyakannya pada teman sebangkumu. Yap! Baiklah! Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Kemarin kita sudah membahas tentang…."

Sementara Pak Narumi mulai menjelaskan materi pelajarannya, aku justru melirik orang yang duduk sebangku denganku ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sedikitpun dikarenakan sebuah komik bertengger tepat di atas wajahnya yang sedikit menengadah ke atas dengan tumpuan sandaran kursi untuk menopang kepalanya. Tertidur rupanya.

Hal yang bisa kupastikan hanyalah dia adalah seorang laki-laki, dilihat dari seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya, yaitu berupa celana panjang bermotif _tartan_ warna biru—serupa dengan rok pendek yang kukenakan, serta sebuah kemeja putih polos yang dikancing asal ditambah pita biru yang melingkari kerah kemejanya dan dibiarkan terlepas—tidak terikat. Salah satu kakinya ia tekuk di atas kursi, sementara yang sebelahnya lagi dinaikkan ke atas meja.

Bisa kutebak. Dia tipe laki-laki brutal, egois, dan sok berkuasa. Tapi yang tidak habis kupikirkan, kenapa laki-laki yang semaunya seperti ini dibiarkan saja? Bahkan Pak Narumi pun seolah tidak melihat ketidaksopanan muridnya yang satu ini. Apalagi murid-murid lainnya yang juga menganggap tidak ada yang salah dengan kelakuannya. Kelas macam apa ini? Ah—bukan. Sekolah macam apa ini? Apakah tidak ada peraturan sama sekali?

Selagi aku mengerutkan kening, memikirkan tempat macam apa yang aku masuki ini, tiba-tiba semilir angin berembus masuk melalui jendela yang kebetulan berada di samping mejaku dan laki-laki ini. Kulihat helaian rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakkan menari-nari mengikuti belaian angin yang menerpanya.

Angin itu pun juga menyegarkan pikiranku. Melupakan keanehan sekolah baruku ini. Haaaah…. Masa bodoh sekolah jenis apa yang aku tempati ini, yang penting aku hanya perlu melaksanakan "tugas"ku dengan lancar.

Hhh, aku sedikit lelah. Lebih baik aku istirahat dulu. Sekarang saatnya giliranmu, belahan jiwaku!

**~Normal POV~**

Teng…Teng…Teng…

"Wah tidak terasa ya, tahu-tahu sudah istirahat. Nah, kalau begitu sampai di sini dulu pertemuan kita hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok~!" ujar Pak Narumi dengan ceria sambil mengumbar senyuman manis dan melambaikan tangan kepada murid-murid di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, semua murid di kelas tersebut yang sejak tadi menegang kaku mengikuti pelajaran wali kelas mereka yang aneh tapi patut diwaspadai itu, akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Pak Narumi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Beberapa murid segera berlari keluar menuju kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan tangisan "kelaparan".

Namun, tidak sedikit pula murid yang memilih tetap tinggal di kelas, memilih untuk tidur-tiduran, mengobrol-ngobrol, ataupun menyalin PR pelajaran selanjutnya yang belum dikerjakan. Begitupun halnya dengan si murid baru yang terlihat masih berada di kursinya bersama beberapa murid yang ribut menanyakan berbagai macam hal kepadanya.

Wa..wa..wa..wa..wa..

"Hahahaha…. Benarkah?"

"Jadi kamu tinggal di mana?"

"Aku tinggal di—"

"Nya..nya..nya..lala.. Hoaaah…"

Begitulah kira-kira suasana kelas saat itu. Bising. Semua murid sibuk mengeluarkan suara mereka yang tertahankan sejak jam pelajaran tadi.

Si murid baru pun cukup kewalahan menghadapi beberapa teman barunya yang berkumpul di dekat mejanya sambil melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang juga tertahankan sejak ia masuk tadi. Maka terjadilah _session_ tanya jawab antara si murid baru dan teman-teman barunya itu. Terkadang gelak tawa dan sorakan-sorakan juga mengisi sesi tanya jawab dadakan tersebut.

"Waaaah…. Hebaaaat…"

"Gyahahahahahaha….."

Tanpa disadari, suara ribut yang mereka ciptakan telah mengusik "Sang Naga" yang sedang terlelap. Mereka melupakan kehadiran "Sang Naga" di dekat mereka karena terlalu senang mendapatkan seorang teman baru yang cukup menarik.

'Brakk'

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah meja yang terletak di sebelah meja si murid baru tergeser paksa akibat tendangan keras pemiliknya. Secara refleks, semua pandangan tertuju pada satu sudut. Sudut kiri belakang kelas. Sudut dimana sumber suara tendangan meja itu berasal. Sudut keramat dimana seorang murid laki-laki berambut hitam sedang duduk dengan menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kursi serta dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan ke bawah. Namun, tanpa melihat wajahnya pun semua orang di kelas itu sudah bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi murid laki-laki itu. Terasa dari aura yang dipancarkannya. Aura yang menyesakkan karena diselimuti kemarahan dan kekesalan.

Hampir seisi kelas itu langsung mematung dan diselimuti rasa takut melihat pemandangan di sudut keramat tadi.

Tatapannya yang setajam mata elang memandangi mereka yang sedang berkerumun di samping mejanya. Terlihat aura ketakutan yang menyeruak dari sorot mata dan air muka mereka.

Ia hanya mencibir melihat ekspresi orang-orang yang ia tatap, "Huh! Dasar manusia-manusia bernyali rendah!"

'Grak'

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya berdiri dengan cepat sehingga kursi yang tadi diduduki gadis itu tergeser dengan paksa. "Kau ini apa-apaan? Tiba-tiba menendang meja seperti itu. Kau membuat kami semua terkejut, tahu!"

Si murid laki-laki hanya menatap gadis itu heran. Merasa asing dengan wajahnya. 'Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Dan, sejak kapan dia duduk di sebelahku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Namun rasa heran laki-laki itu tertutupi oleh kekesalan dan kemarahannya karena tidak terima dirinya dibentak dan tatapannya dibalas dengan beraninya oleh gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan tidak sedikitpun merasa takut dengan tatapan mematikan laki-laki dihadapannya. Tidak seperti gerombolan orang di belakangnya yang sekarang sudah mulai gelisah dan meneteskan keringat dingin, justru mata bulat beriris coklat madu miliknya balas menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam seolah ingin menantangnya.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menyeringai. Merasa tertarik dengan reaksi gadis itu yang berbeda dari yang lain. Ia tarik rambut coklat panjang gadis itu yang dikuncir dua mendekat ke arahnya dan mendudukkannya dengan paksa di kursinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya cepat dengan salah satu tangannya menekan bahu gadis itu ke dinding di belakangnya. Tapi ternyata, diperlakukan seperti itu pun, gadis itu tetap tidak merasa ketakutan sama sekali. Matanya tetap menatap laki-laki itu dangan tajam dan dengan lantang dia menjawab pertanyaannya, "Aku Mikan Sakura! Apa maumu?"

Laki-laki itu cukup terkejut juga dengan reaksi gadis itu yang bertolak belaknag dari apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia pikir gadis itu akan menangis dan meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun, ternyata gadis itu justru menantangnya kembali seakan menandakan suatu peringatan perang diantara mereka.

"Dengar, bodoh! Kau pasti menyesal telah berani menantangku. Bersiaplah menerima akibatnya! Polkadot!"

Laki-laki itu pun segera beranjak keluar kelas setelah mengancam gadis itu dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan berwajah merah karena menahan malu bercampur kesal dan marah.

"Polkadot. Benar-benar gadis bodoh," gumamnya.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan mata coklat madunya hanya memandangi lantai keramik di bawahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil.

'_Ternyata tepat dugaanku. Laki-laki itu memang brutal, egois, dan sok berkuasa. Ditambah tatapan mata beriris merah darah miliknya yang terlihat mengintimidasi dan merendahkan orang yang ditatapnya. Aku benci dia! Apalagi dia telah mempermalukan aku dengan mengejek motif bra yang kupakai._

_Buruk. Kesan pertama yang buruk. Padahal di hari pertama ini, aku ingin memberikan kesan seorang gadis baik hati dan ramah yang manis. Tapi gara-gara dia, semua berantakan. Dia menghancurkan semuanya._'

"Mikan-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Inchou menyadarkan gadis―yang dipanggil Mikan―itu dari lamunannya. Mikan yang masih terduduk di kursi laki-laki tadi hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian beranjak dari kursi itu dan kembali duduk di kursinya semula.

"Tidak apa-apa, Inchou. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Mikan lembut dengan memperlihatkan senyum cerianya kembali untuk memastikan Inchou bahwa dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan kami ya, Mikan-chan! Gara-gara kami, kamu jadi—,"seru dua orang murid perempuan—yang tadi juga ikut berkerumun di dekat Mikan—secara bersamaan.

Mereka berdua—yang tampak mirip satu sama lain itu—segera memeluk Mikan untuk mengurangi rasa bersalah mereka.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini bukan salah kalian. Sudahlah Nonoko-chan,"ujar Mikan sambil menatap salah satu dari mereka yang berambut lurus panjang berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna matanya,"Anna-chan," lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap satu orang lainnya yang memiliki rambut keriting panjang berwarna merah muda yang juga senada dengan iris matanya,"Kalian tidak perlu menyalahi diri kalian seperti itu."

"Tapi, kamu benar-benar dalam bahaya jika berurusan dengannya," jawab Nonoko kemudian.

"Ya. Benar. Dia itu, Natsume Hyuga. Dia adalah orang cukup berbahaya untuk didekati. Apalagi kalau sampai membuatnya marah. Para guru saja tidak ada yang berani menegurnya," balas Anna melanjutkan perkataan Nonoko.

"Tenanglah. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya," jawab Mikan kembali sambil berusaha meyakinkan kedua teman barunya itu, walaupun di dalam hatinya dia cukup merasa khawatir dengan kelangsungan hidupnya di sekolah ini di bawah ancaman orang berbahaya seperti Natsume Hyuga yang sialnya adalah teman sebangkunya sendiri.

"Ng, ngomong-ngomong, tadi kenapa kalian diam sekali dan terlihat begitu tegang saat pelajaran Pak Narumi?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba.

"Anu, Mikan-chan. Jangan tiba-tiba mengubah topik seperti itu!" jawab Inchou spontan dengan wajah keheranan.

"Oh, Pak Narumi juga harus kamu waspadai, Mikan-chan. Jangan coba-coba berulah kalau kamu masih angin hidup tenang di sekolah ini," ucap Anna menjelaskan.

"Benar. Dibalik keramahan dan keceriaannya menyapa murid-murid, dia itu bisa memperalat seseorang yang suka berulah seperti menghipnotis mereka untuk melakukan hal-hal yang buruk ataupun memalukan," lanjut Nonoko dengan sedikit berbisik dan memasang wajah misterius.

"Oh! Lalu dia itu siapa?" tanya Mikan lagi tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk seorang murid perempuan yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik alat elektronik di mejanya yang terletak di sudut seberang tempat Mikan duduk.

"Pertanyaannya terlalu melenceng jauh, tahu," ucap Anna, Nonoko, dan Inchou berbarengan merespon kegemaran Mikan yang suka berganti topik pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba.

Merasa sedang dibicarakan dan ditunjuk oleh seseorang, murid perempuan yang dimaksud Mikan pun menoleh ke arahnya.

Kacamata pembesar yang terlihat seperti kacamata renang yang tadi dikenakannya ia naikkan ke atas dan dibiarkan menyangkut di puncak kepala yang berhiaskan helaian rambut hitam pendeknya.

Mata beriris ungu miliknya menatap Mikan dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

Sementara itu, orang yang ditatapnya malah melambaikan tangan dengan ceria dan semangat ke arahnya.

"Hai! Salam kenal! Namaku Mikan Sakura. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" teriak Mikan dengan riangnya sambil balas menatap murid perempuan di sudut seberang kursinya itu dengan pandangan bahagia.

Terlihat dari sorot matanya, murid perempuan itu sepertinya malas berurusan dengan gadis bodoh seperti Mikan. Namun, dia juga tidak begitu tega mengacuhkan kegirangan si bodoh itu untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"Hotaru Imai," jawabnya malas sambil kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada seonggok alat elektronik di hadapannya.

"Wah, salam kenal Hotaru! Hei, aku sepertinya tidak asing denganmu. Apa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?"

"Tidak. Kau salah orang," ujar Hotaru cepat dan segera melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu oleh Mikan.

Mikan yang mendapat jawaban yang begitu cepat, padat, dan singkat seperti itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya menyesali harapannya untuk berteman akrab dengan Hotaru yang gagal total.

**~Hotaru POV~**

Mikan Sakura. Anak baru yang terlihat sangat bodoh.

Bahkan dari sekian banyak orang, dia malah menantang si Natsume Hyuga yang itu. Benar-benar bocah yang bodoh.

Aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjauhinya. Sebelum kebodohannya merusak segala kerja kerasku selama ini.

Tapi, apa yang ditanyakannya tadi, sebenarnya aku juga merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi aku tidak yakin di mana dan kapan.

Lagipula, aku menangkap satu keanehan dari dirinya. Walaupun tidak terlihat begitu jelas, tapi bagiku yang merupakan seorang pengamat ahli, ahli dalam mengorek fakta di balik kebohongan, hal seperti itu tidak akan bisa luput dari perhatianku.

Hah, sudahlah, untuk apa aku memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Masih banyak "pekerjaan" yang harus kupikirkan.

~~~~~~O00O~~~~~~

Kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu. Kini sekolah elit sekaligus asrama yang bernama Gakuen Alice itu sudah terlihat sunyi. Tidak ada murid-murid yang berlarian di koridor. Tidak ada guru yang berteriak-teriak di lapangan. Tidak ada kegaduhan di dalam kelas. Juga tidak ada bunyi alat musik dan suara nyanyian di kelas seni. Yang ada hanyalah sura gesekan dedaunan pohon rindang di taman sekolah yang tertiup angin sore.

Seharusnya memang tidak ada lagi seorang pun penghuni di sekolah itu. Namun, di lantai teratas terlihat seorang murid perempuan —yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah itu hari ini— sedang berjalan sendirian menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ke atap sekolah.

Ya. Dialah Mikan Sakura, yang dengan tenangnya menyusuri setiap koridor sekolah. Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya lengkap dengan tas ransel kecil yang ia sangkutkan di salah satu pundaknya saja. Menaiki satu tangga ke tangga yang lain. Sampai akhirnya menemukan tangga terakhir yang akan membawanya ke hamparan lantai kosong tidak berdinding—ke atap sekolah.

Tidak ada hal berarti yang ia lakukan di atas sana. Hanya berkeliling dari sudut yang satu ke sudut yang lain. Mengamati pemandangan kota dari ketinggian. Menikmati matahari sore yang mulai turun perlahan. Ketika langit mulai berubah haluan menuju kegelapan malam, dan angin sejuk yang berhembus telah membawa hawa dingin menusuk, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbalik turun ke bawah dan segera bersiap pergi "bekerja".

'Dugh'

"Siapa itu?" teriak Mikan terkejut saat didengarnya ada suara hentakan keras di lantai atap sekolah ini seperti baru saja ada yang melompat turun dari suatu tempat yang lebih tinggi. Segera saja dia melihat ke arah pintu yang merupakan satu-satunya akses keluar masuk atap ini dan juga satu-satunya bangunan berdinding yang terlihat lebih tinggi dibandingkan hamparan lantai datar di sini.

Terlihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang bergerak maju mendekatinya dari balik tembok yang mengelilingi pintu itu. Keadaan atap itu yang gelap tanpa penerangan sedikitpun, membuat sosok yang menghampiri Mikan itu tidak terlihat wajahnya sama sekali.

Mikan yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya, antara merasa takut tapi tetap memaksakan diri untuk berani, segera merogoh tas ranselnya, mencoba mencari senter kecil yang biasanya selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Berhasil menemukan barang ia cari, dengan cepat dan sigap, dikeluarkannya senter itu sembari menekan tombol yang menyebabkan senter yang digenggamnya mengeluarkan sorot cahaya putih yang lurus menerangi tiap benda yang dilaluinya.

Tidak membuang waktu lebih banyak, segera diarahkannya senter itu ke sosok bayangan hitam yang saat itu sudah berjarak sekitar empat meter dihadapannya. Cahaya senter yang tepat mengenai wajah sosok itu membuatnya mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menghalau sinar menyilaukan itu menusuk tepat ke matanya. Namun, sebelum sempat sosok itu menutupi wajahnya, Mikan telah melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas dan mengenalinya dengan baik.

"Hei, silau bodoh!" teriak sosok bayangan hitam itu sambil bergerak semakin cepat menghampiri Mikan dan merebut senter ditangannya, kemudian berbalik menyenter wajah Mikan yang tadi juga tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup kegelapan malam.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya orang itu setengah heran karena tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang berniat datang ke atap sekolah ini menjelang malam selain dirinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Natsume, benar _kan_?"

Sosok bayangan hitam itu yang tidak lain adalah Natsume, hanya mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban gadis di hadapannya yang malah balik bertanya kepadanya. "Bukan urusanmu!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Natsume untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mikan yang dianggapnya tidak terlalu penting itu.

"Kalau begitu ini juga bukan urusanmu," balas Mikan kemudian sambil kembali merebut senter miliknya dari tangan Natsume, dan berlalu melewatinya menuju pintu keluar atap ini.

Tidak terima diperlakukan seolah "bukan suatu ancaman penting" oleh Mikan, Natsume langsung berbalik menyusulnya yang saat itu salah satu tangannya sudah mencapai gagang pintu. Dengan cepat Natsume menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan Mikan yang hendak menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Mau tidak mau, langkah kaki Mikan pun tertahan oleh tarikan tangan Natsume.

Mikan yang merasa terganggu dengan sikap Natsume langsung menyorot wajah laki-laki yang menarik pergelangan tangannya itu dengan senternya ditambah tatapan tajam dari matanya. "Lepaskan, bodoh! Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar berani menantangku ya? Membentakku, menatapku tajam, menantangku dengan angkuh, tindakanmu sudah tidak bisa kutoleransi lagi. Ingat! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya. Jadi, jangan pernah menyalahkanku jika kau menderita nantinya selama di sekolah ini," ancam Natsume lagi sambil memperkuat cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Mikan.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Mimpi!" bentak Mikan sambil menghentakkan tangannya yang dicengkram Natsume hingga terlepas, kemudian berbalik dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Sementara itu, harga diri Natsume sama sekali tidak terima dibentak berkali-kali oleh gadis bodoh seperti Mikan. Dia pun kembali mengejar Mikan yang sudah turun sampai pertengahan tangga.

Lagi-lagi Natsume menarik pergelangan tangan Mikan. Namun, usahanya kali ini untuk menahan langkah kaki Mikan ternyata gagal, karena Mikan malah menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah digenggam kuat oleh Natsume. Alhasil, Natsume pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terhuyung ke depan dengan salah satu tangannya yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Mikan.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Mikan pun ikut tertarik oleh tangan Natsume yang terhuyung jatuh ke bawah. Untunglah jarak mereka dengan lantai tidak terlalu tinggi, mengingat mereka tadi sudah menuruni tiga per empat anak tangga. Hanya tinggal tiga atau dua anak tangga lagi yang perlu mereka turuni untuk sampai di lantai bawah. Namun, tetap saja karena kejadiannya yang tiba-tiba, mereka tidak bisa menyeimbangkan berat tubuh mereka saat saling tarik menarik satu sama lain sehingga mereka terjatuh dengan tubuh yang langsung menghantam lantai.

'Bugh' 'Bruk'

Natsume yang pertama terjatuh, harus merasakan kerasnya lantai keramik yang menghantam punggungnya ditambah tumbukan tubuh Mikan yang ikut terjatuh dan menindih tepat di atas dadanya. Secara refleks, saat mereka berdua terjatuh tadi, keduanya memejamkan mata mereka. Dan ketika mereka membuka mata secara bersamaan, keduanya terkejut dan terbelalak seketika saat menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak antara mata mereka berdua yang beradu pandang, ditambah kenyataan bahwa bibir mereka berdua saling menempel satu sama lain membuat Mikan tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas dada Natsume.

Dengan perasaan yang masih terkejut dan shock atas kejadian memalukan yang menimpanya, Mikan hanya duduk terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan mata yang masih terbelalak. Sementara itu, Natsume sudah beringsut dari lantai dingin di bawahnya dan berdiri di hadapan Mikan yang masih terduduk diam.

~Mikan POV~

Yang tadi itu…apa? Tidak! Tidak! Itu pasti cuma khayalanku! Bibirku tidak mengenai bibirnya, kan?! Pasti hanya di bawah bibirnya. Ya! Di bawah bibir! Aku yakin!

"Heh, kau boleh saja sok berani menantangku. Tapi kebodohanmu tetap tidak bisa kau sembunyikan. Bahkan dalam hal berciuman pun kau tetap bodoh. Kena gigimu, tahu," sindir Natsume sambil menyeka bibir bagian bawah miliknya yang terlihat sedikit berdarah dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Apa tadi dia bilang? Ci-ciuman?! Kami ber-berci-berciuman? Berciuman katanya?!

"Tidaaaaaaaaaak…! Gyaaaaaa…"

~Natsume POV~

Dia ini kenapa? Tadi ketika kuancam, dengan beraninya dia membentak dan menantangku.

Sekarang hanya karena kusindir ciumannya, dia malah berteriak dan menangis meraung-raung seperti orang gila begitu. Aneh.

Hah, masa bodoh. Lebih baik kutinggalkan saja dia sebelum petugas penjaga sekolah datang kesini, mengingat teriakannya yang cukup keras itu.

Aku tidak mau terlibat masalah dan dihukum karena berkeliaran malam-malam di sekolah.

Tapi, yang tadi itu sebenarnya apa?

Benarkah yang tadi kulihat itu sepasang sayap?

Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya halusinasiku.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

Hiyaaah, akhirnya kelar chap pertama, padahal sebenarnya ide pertama kali fic ini ingin kubuat oneshot saja, tapi ternyata tidak bisa, itu karena kebiasaanku memanjang-manjangkan cerita. Jadi, menurutku akan telalu panjang untuk dijadikan satu chapter saja, mungkin akan jadi twoshot atau threeshot.

Bagaimana menurut kalian fic ku yang satu ini? Anehkah? Jelekkah? Ancurkah? Nah silahkan tuliskan komentar, kritik, dan saran kalian dengan mengklik tombol REVIEW di bawah.

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic tak bermutu ini. Aku akan mengupdatenya lagi tergantung review dari kalian. Sampai jumpa~~~


	2. Chapter 2

A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

.

.

.

Pick You Up

By

Chiroo

Disclaimer:

Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana

**Chapter II**

Langit malam yang gelap dihiasi kerlipan beribu bintang serta sinar bulan yang benderang memberikan kesan pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang memandanginya. Namun, pemandangan indah tersebut hanyalah sebuah pertunjukan tunggal tanpa penonton pada malam itu. Hampir semua orang memilih meringkuk dalam selimut hangat atau berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka di depan perapian sambil menyesap secangkir coklat hangat.

Udara di luar yang begitu dingin mengurungkan niat semua orang yang ingin keluar rumah, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menikmati keindahan langit malam itu. Namun, ada juga beberapa orang yang memandanginya dari balik jendela kamar mereka. Karena semua itulah, wajar saja keadaan kota malam itu terlihat lengang dan sunyi. Hanya suara jangkrik yang bersahutan disertai gonggongan anjing liar yang memberikan sedikit nada pada kesunyian yang tercipta kala itu. Namun ada sedikit yang berbeda malam itu dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumnya. Ada nada baru yang berkolaborasi dengan nada binatang-binatang malam yang biasanya.

_Klap…klap…klap_

Kepakan sayap. Nada tambahan pada malam itu berasal dari suara kepakan sayap. Tapi kali ini yang menciptakan suara itu bukanlah dari seekor binatang malam yang memiliki sayap. Di atas sana terlihat sesosok makhluk yang terbang membelah langit malam. Sesosok makhluk dengan rupa layaknya manusia. Satu hal yang berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya hanyalah sepasang sayap putih besar yang terbentang dan sesekali mengepak di balik punggungnya.

Dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk tulang tidak ia hiraukan. Sosok itu terus mengepakkan sayap seraya mengamati suasana kota malam itu dari atas. Sesekali pandangannya beralih dari kerlipan cahaya lampu kota ke langit hitam bertabur bintang di atasnya.

Sosok itu tampak tidak bersemangat. Wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan dapat terlihat dengan jelas menunjukkan kegelisahan dan kegundahan. Bibir merah jambunya yang mungil sesekali terbuka mengeluarkan desahan kesal. Semilir angin malam membelai rambut coklat panjangnya yang tergerai. Membuatnya beberapa kali menggerutu karena ia harus menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tertiup angin dari wajah putihnya. Terkadang ia juga mencibir sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kejadian malang yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu. Bola mata coklat madu miliknya pun menerawang. Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi.

―**Flashback―**

Laki-laki menyebalkan itu langsung melengos pergi. Meninggalkan diriku yang masih terduduk sambil berteriak frustasi karena ulahnya tadi. Tanganku gemetaran menyentuh bibir yang beberapa saat lalu telah kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang merebutnya? Kenapa harus laki-laki yang menyebalkan itu? Apalagi dia malah mengejekku dan bersikap begitu tenang seolah kejadian "itu" bukanlah hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan. Padahal aku benar-benar syok, karena "itu" adalah **CIUMAN PERTAMAKU** ! Ditambah lagi tidak ada sedikitpun niat darinya untuk sekedar membantuku berdiri. Apalagi untuk minta maaf. Matanya memandangku seolah aku seperti gelandangan yang meminta belas kasihan darinya.

Aku kesal. Aku sebal. Aku marah. Namun, lebih dari itu, aku juga khawatir. Sangat khawatir. Bukan khawatir akan adanya luka atau beberapa bagian tubuh laki-laki itu yang sakit akibat tertimpa tubuhku saat jatuh dari tangga tadi. Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Toh itu salahnya sendiri. Justru yang aku khawatirkan adalah ketika kejadian "itu" tadi apakah dia melihatnya? Bisa gawat kalau dia benar-benar melihatnya tadi. Celaka aku kalau dia menyadarinya. Bagaimanapun "itu" adalah salah satu cara untuk melihat….

"Hei! Siapa disana?"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkanku. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang panjang. Akhirnya suara itu mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Kudapati tubuhku yang masih terduduk di lantai tempatku terjatuh tadi. Baru kusadari kakiku mulai mendingin karena lamanya bersentuhan dengan lantai keramik yang terus menyalurkan suhu dinginnya ke kulit kakiku.

"Apa ada orang di sana?"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara yang sama dengan suara yang mengagetkanku tadi. Aku memutarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Mencoba mengira-ngira dari mana sumber suara itu berasal. Namun, gelapnya keadaan di sekitarku, menyulitkan aku untuk menebak-nebak di mana tepatnya posisiku berada dan apa-apa saja yang ada di sekelilingku.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang tiap ujung jarum penunjuknya bercahaya kehijauan dalam gelap. Jam delapan tepat. Sial! Dia telah menghabiskan banyak waktuku. Pantas saja tahu-tahu sudah begini gelapnya. Aku harus pergi secepatnya.

Ketika aku mencoba untuk berdiri, kurasakan sedikit nyeri di pergelangan kaki kiriku. Terkilir. Aku hanya mendesis sambil menahan sakitnya. Aku berjalan sambil menyeret kaki kiriku ke arah kanan dari tempatku terduduk tadi. Seingatku ke sanalah jalan keluarnya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, di hadapanku terlihat sebuah pantulan cahaya kekuningan yang berasal dari tangga menuju lantai bawah. Cahaya itu bergerak-gerak menerangi tiap sudut gelap. Semakin lama sorotan cahaya itu membentuk bulatan kuning besar dan memperluas jangkauan penerangannya. Membesarnya cahaya itu diiringi suara langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin mendekat dari arah yang sama dengan arah datangnya sorotan cahaya itu.

Gawat! Pasti itu penjaga sekolah. Bahaya kalau dia mendapatiku yang berstatus murid di sini berkeliaran di sekolah pada jam yang tidak semestinya. Sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku ke arah yang berlawanan dan berjalan secepat yang aku bias sambil seseklai meringis menahan sakit di pergelangan kaki kiriku itu. Terlalu terburu-buru, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan langkahku. Sampai-sampai tanpa kusadari, aku menabrak sebuah tong sampah kecil berbahan plastik di pinggiran tembok.

_Brak_

"Ah!" _Dugh_

Aku jatuh tersungkur dengan lutut menghantam lantai. Karena terkejut, aku pun berteriak kecil. Tempat sampah yang kutabrak pun ikut jatuh. Untung saja kosong, sehingga aku tidak perlu susah payah membereskannya. Walaupun begitu, susara yang ditimbulkan dari terjatuhnya tempat sampah itu, ditambah teriakan kecilku, cukup jelas terdengar dalam situasi yang gelap dan sunyi di sini. Sehingga penjaga sekolah yang sedang menuju ke lantai ini terdengar semakin mempercepat langkahnya mendekat ke arahku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera berdiri dan berusaha berlari menjauhi kejaran penjaga sekolah itu.

"Tidak perlu ketakutan dan melarikan diri seperti itu, Miuna!"

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara itu. Bukan karena intonasi suaranya yang cukup mengagetkanku, tapi lebih karena 'panggilan'nya tadi untukku. Miuna. Hanya orang-orang 'itu' yang mengetahui dan sering memanggilku dengan nama itu. Segera saja aku berbalik menghadap sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapanku dan sedang memamerkan seringaian licik di wajahnya.

Di antara cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari jam tangan miliknya, aku bisa mengenali sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter dariku itu. Sesosok pria jangkung berwajah tirus yang menatapku penuh selidik dengan matanya yang tajam di balik kacamata kecil yang bertengger di hidungnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam disisir rapi ke belakang dengan menyisakan beberapa helai yang ia biarkan terjatuh ke depan. Penampilannya yang rapi berbalut sebuah jas hitam panjang. Ya. Aku mengenali sosok ini. Dia adalah bawahan 'orang itu'.

"Apa maumu? Tidak seharusnya kau di sini, Mihara!" ucapku sambil memandangnya sinis. Pria itu―yang kukenali sebagai Mihara―tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia justru mengarahkan jam tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya itu ke arahku dan menyorot tepat ke wajahku, sehingga mau tidak mau aku memicingkan mataku untuk menghalau silaunya cahaya tersebut.

Pria itu kembali menyeringai. "Oh! Rupanya kali ini kau ya, Luna?"

Aku mendengus melihat ekspresinya yang memuakkan itu. "Cih, jangan basa-basi! Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Beginikah sikapmu pada orang yang telah menolongmu? Kalau aku tidak menghentikan penjaga sekolah tadi, mungkin saat ini kau mendapat masalah."

"Oh. Tapi aku tidak meminta bantuanmu. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri," balasku ketus.

Mihara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ckckck…benar-benar ya, tatapan itu, cara bicaramu itu, benar-benar bertolak belakang dengannya. Bagaimanapun sikapnya lebih menyenangkan daripada kau. Apa yang menyebabkan kau yang selalu mengurung diri itu memilih keluar dari tidur lelapmu, hm?"

Aku benci. Kenapa semua orang selalu memperbandingkan aku dengannya. Aku, ya aku. Walaupun sama, aku dan dia tetaplah berbeda. Setiap orang pasti memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda.

Dengan sikap acuh aku pun menjawab, "Tidak ada alasan penting. Aku hanya kesal melihat si bodoh it uterus-terusan bertindak bodoh. Bagaimanapun aku punya hak untuk andil dalam mengatur kehidupanku."

"Wah..wah..wah..ternyata kau perhatian ya? Kau mengkhawatirkannya bukan?"

Aku mengerutkan kening mendengarkan ucapannya. Orang ini terlalu ikut campur urusan orang lain. Menyebalkan."Hhh…. Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau bciarakan lagi, aku pergi." Malas meladeninya, aku pun berbalik. Bersiap meninggalkan Mihara dan segera pergi keluar dari sekolah ini.

Namun, ternyata tindakanku malah membangkitkan kemarahan Mihara. Seketika saja dia meneriakiku dan memandangku sinis. "Heh, bocah sialan! Jangan kira karena kau diperhatikan oleh'nya', lantas kau bias bertindak seenaknya di depanku. Lihat saja nanti, keadaan akan berbalik. Camkan itu baik-baik, bocah kurang ajar!"

Aku kembali menoleh ke arahnya untuk membalas teriakannya tadi. Namun, yang kudapati malah pria itu menyeringai lalu kembali mengancamku. " Perhatikan sekitarmu! Aku akan mengawasi gerak-gerikmu."

Tiba-tiba muncul bulu-bulu sayap berwarna hitam yang bergerak memutar mengelilingi tubuh Mihara. Seketika saja sosoknya menghilang bersama sekumpulan bulu sayap hitam yang menyelimutinya tadi. Rupanya dia kabur sebelum aku benar-benar ingin menyerangnya.

Huh! Mengawasiku? Dia pikir aku takut dengan gertakannya? Dasar pecundang! Hanya berani menggertak saja.

_Trak_

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Suara seperti barang yang terjatuh. Awalnya aku ingin memeriksa dari mana sumber suara itu berasal, tapi mengingat waktuku sudah hampir habis, aku pun mengurungkan niatku. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku masih belum cukup terbiasa dengan keadaan ini.

Rasa lelah seketika menyergap tubuhku. Dengan langkah yang mulai tertatih-tatih aku berusaha menggapai tembok pembatas sekolah. "Hah…hhh…hhh…. Aku tidak kuat lagi…hhh…hh…sepertinya hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja…hhh..hhh…."

Setelah berhasil mencapai tembok pembatas, dengan napas yang mulai tersengal-sengal kusandarkan tubuhku di sana. Dalam keadaaan di ambang batas kesadaranku, kupejamkan mataku perlahan sambil memanggilnya. "Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu, Mikan."

_Klip_

Mataku tertutup. Ketika mataku terbuka lagi, aku masih mempertahankan sisa kesadaranku untuk memperingatkannya.

"Istirahatlah, Luna! Malam ini biar aku yang 'bertugas'," ucap Mikan yang menyadari aku belum sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran.

"Bergegaslah! Sepertinya masih ada orang lain di sekolah ini. Kau tidak mau kita ketahuan, 'kan? Apalagi dalam keadaan 'bertugas'."

Mikan mengerecutkan bibir setelah aku berhenti berbicara. "Iya, aku tahu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku tahu _kok_ apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Baiklah. Aku pegang ucapanmu. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuharapkan, maka kau yang akan menerima akibatnya nanti," ancamku pada Mikan.

"Iya, iya…. Aku mengerti. Cerewet sekali kau ini. Sudahlah tidur saja sana, kalau tidak bagaimana aku mau 'bertugas'."

"Hm."

Akhirnya aku pun menyerahkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya ke kedalaman jiwaku. Membiarkan Mikan menguasai tubuh ini seutuhnya, sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan waktu untuk mengistirahatkan jiwa dan pikiranku yang cukup kelelahan. Rupanya jiwaku masih belum terbiasa sepenuhnya dengan keadaan seperti tadi. Aku harus lebih sering bertukar tubuh dengan Mikan, agar aku cepat terbiasa dan rencanaku bisa berjalan lancar.

~Mikan POV~

"Haaah― Sudah kuduga. Pada akhirnya aku juga yang 'bertugas' malam ini. Dasar si Luna itu, seenaknya saja mengambil alih kesadaranku tadi, jadi begini 'kan akhirnya. Eh, dia mendengar ucapanku tidak ya? Hoi Luna!"

"…."

"Ah, sudah tertidur rupanya. Syukurlah, kalau dia dengar mungkin dia bisa menceramahiku. Yaaah… tapi aku jadi 'bertugas' sendirian _deh_ malam ini. Huuuh…."

Aku pun mulai menegakkan tubuhku kembali setelah lama bersandar di tembok pembatas sekolah. Kuregangkan sedikit tiap sendi-sendi tubuhku yang terasa pegal. Saat kugerakkan pergelangan kaki kiriku. Kurasakan sensasi ngilu yang menjalar dari sana.

"Ck, dia ini setiap kali muncul pasti ada saja bagian tubuhku yang bermasalah. Pasti karena kekuatan pengendalian tubuh yang dimilikinya masih labil. Yaaah…sudahlah. Itu resiko yang harus kuterima. Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini. Celaka aku kalau sampai ada orang yang memergokiku," batinku sambil menepuk bagian belakang rok yang kukenakan. Salah satu kebiasaan hampir setiap orang setelah lama terduduk di lantai. Bermaksud menghilangkan debu maupun kotoran yang mungkin menempel saat bersentuhan dengan lantai tadi.

Setelah memastikan semuanya bersih, aku pun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kusembunyikan di balik seragam sekolahku. Sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk sebuah sayap berhiaskan permata merah muda setengah lingkaran ditengahnya. Kalung yang telah melingkari leherku sejak aku pertama kali membuka mata.

Aku pun berbalik menghadap hamparan langit hitam berbintang di atasku. Sambil menutup mata, kedua tanganku menggenggam liontin sayap di kalungku. Setelah memusatkan kekuatan di sana, tiba-tiba dari tiap sela-sela jari tanganku yang menggenggam lionton tadi menyeruaklah sinar-sinar garis terang yang memancar ke segala penjuru arah. Begitu kubuka genggaman tanganku, liontin itu melayang dengan sendirinya di depan dadaku, masih sambil memancarkan sinar putih terang tadi. Lalu, tiba-tiba angin berembus menerpa tubuhku. Menerbangkan hlaian rambut kuncirku sampai akhirnya kedua kunciranku terlepas. Membiarkan rambut coklatku tergerai sepenuhnya.

Angin yang menerpaku tadi kini mengitari tubuhku membentuk suatu pusaran dengan diriku sebagai porosnya. Lalu, seragam sekolah yang kukenakan, secara ajaib tiba-tiba telah berganti menjadi seragam serupa namun bernuansa hitam. Di setiap ujung kerah kemejaku terdapat masing-masing motif sebela sayap di dalam lingkaran berwarna putih namun berbeda warna. Di sebelah kanan berwarna coklat madu dan sebelah kirinya berwarna _violet_.

Sedetik kemudian, pusaran angin yang mengelilingi tubuhku tadi entah bagaimana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pusaran bulu-bulu sayap putih yang kemudian berkumpul di balik punggungku. Perlahan-lahan kumpulan bulu sayap itu membentuk sepasang sayap seutuhnya di balik punggungku. Sedikit demi sedikit bulu-bulu sayap itu mulai berkurang seiring dengan terbentuknya sepasang sayap di punggungku ini.

Begitu sepasang sayap itu telah terbentuk sempurna dan bulu-bulu sayap yang mengitariku telah hilang, angin di sekelilingku kembali normal. Liontin sayap di kalungku yang tadi melayang serta mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang, perlahan sinarnya mulai meredup sampai akhirnnya menghilang dan kembali jatuh tergantung di depan dadaku. Perlahan-lahan kubuka kelopak mataku. Kucoba menggerakkan sepasang sayap putih besar di belakangku.

_Klap klap klap_

"Oke! Saatnya bertugas." Langsung saja aku menaiki tembok pembatas sekolah dan berdiri di atasnya. Lalu kukepakkan kembali sayapku dengan intensitas yang semakin cepat. Perlahan tubuhku mulai terangkat dari tempatku berpijak sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya aku beanr0benar meyang bersama angin.

―**End of Flashback―**

Kini aku membelah langit malam. Menciptakan irama tersendiri dari tiap kepakan sayapku. Memberikan pemandangan tambahan yang menghiasi langit. Dari bawah, kontrasnya balutan hitam yang kukenakan dengan sepasang sayap putih di punggungku, memberikan kesan hanya ada sepasang sayap putih terbang di langit yang dilihat setiap makhluk yang bisa melihatku sekarang.

Ya. Tidak semua makhluk dapat melihatku dalam wujud seperti ini. Terlebih lagi manusia biasa. Hanya ada tiga golongan makhluk yang bisa melihat sosokku sekarang ini. Makhluk yang segolongan denganku, manusia biasa dalam kondisi 'tertentu', dan para hewan.

Namun, ada satu cara yang bisa membuat manusia biasa melihat sosokku yang seperti sekarang ini saat aku sedang bersosok seperti mereka―manusia biasa―juga. Dan itu terjadi padaku beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat aku terjatuh menimpa tubuh laki-laki itu dan bibirku…bibirnya…bibir kami―, "Arrgh…. Semua ini membuatku gila. Bagaimana kalau saat ciuman tadi dioa sempat melihat sayap di belakangku? Ugh…semoga saja dia tidak lihat...semoga tidak…semoga tidak." Teriakku frustasi mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Walaupun saat itu Luna yang memegang kendali, namun karena terlalu syok kesadaranku muncul ke permukaan dengan sendirinya sehingga teriakanku saat itu langsung menggema. Untung saja Luna segera mengambil alih kembali dan meredam teriakanku.

Ya. Ciuman bibir. Dengan itu manusia biasa bisa melihat sayap putih besar yang terbentang di balik punggungku. Sayap putih yang selalu diidentikkan dengan sayap malaikat.

Benar. Malaikat. Sosokku sekarang ini bisa dikatakan menyerupai itu. Namun, malaikat tidak hanya satu. Ada berbagai jenis malaikat yang disesuaikan dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Dan tugasku kali ini sudah menunggu.

―**Normal POV―**

Di antara gelapnya lorong sekolah Gakuen Alice malam itu, terlihat siluet seseorang yang sedang bersandar di salah satu dinding luar kelas. Mengenakan seragam sekolah ini, lengkap dengan tas dan sepatunya. Dengan penerangan yang berasal dari layar hologram di depannya, orang itu mengotak-atik beberapa alat di tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat, layar hologram yang tadinya putih polos kini berganti menjadi layar penuh tulisan. Tulisan-tulisan berupa data. Orang itu terus mengamati tiap data yang ditampilkan layar tersebut. Matanya terfokus pada foto-foto yang menyertai data-data tadi. Mencoba mengenali tiap lekuk wajah yang tergambar di setiap foto.

Layar terus menampilkan data-data yang berbeda secara cepat. Bahkan tulisan-tulisan yang terdapat pada data tersebut hampir tidak bisa terbaca. Begitu cepatnya layar-layar itu berganti data.

_Ctik_

Orang itu menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika layar hologram itu berhenti pada satu data. Data yang menampilkan foto seorang gadis. Gadis manis berambut coklat panjang dengan sedikit gelungan kecil diujungnya yang tergerai. Bola mata coklat madunya yang bulat besar mengingatkan pada pancaran cahaya matahari yang baru menampakkan kehangatannya di ufuk timur. Kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih sangat kontras dengan bibir mungilnya yang merah muda seperti bunga sakura yang sedang merekah. Walaupun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan terlihat datar, namun aura kacantikkannya tetap terpancar. Disamping foto gadis itu, tertulis beberapa data tentangnya.

_Angel Name_ : Miuna

_Type Skill_ : _Stealing, Sucking_

_Division _ : _Pick up Spirits_

Orang itu memerhatikan data di hadapannya dengan seksama, sambil sesekali tersenyum misterius ketika mengetahui hal menarik dari gadis yang datanya sedang dia baca. Seolah-olah senyumannya itu bisa diartikan, "Aku sudah menduganya." Alis matanya nampak agak terangkat akibat dari gerakan matanya yang sedikit membelalak saat ia membaca catatan tambahan di akhir data gadis itu.

Note :

Berkepribadian ganda. Miuna adalah Mikan dan Luna. Bisa bertukar jiwa sewaktu-waktu sesuai kehendak mereka. Mikan pemilik _Stealing_, dan Luna pemilik _Sucking_. Memiliki level berbeda. Mikan level C, dan Luna level A.

Orang itu sedikit menyeringai setelah membacanya. "Miuna. Mikan, Luna. Hm, menarik."

Setelah berhasil memperoleh data yang ia cari, orang itu segera berkemas, membereskan peralatan-peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan. Antena kecil, proyektor hologram, _earmuffler_, mata _CCTV_, telinga penyadap, dan peralatan aneh lainnya ia masukkan ke dalam tas jinjingnya yang berbentuk kepala panda. Ketika ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada satu mata ungu miliknya terfokus pada kacamata multifungsi―yang berbentuk seperti kacamata renang ―miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Barang yang tadi terjatuh saat dia memergoki adanya seseorang selain dirinya yang berada di sekolah saat itu. Untung baginya karena orang yang ia pergoki tidak mencari tahu sumber suara barang terjatuh itu walaupaun telah menyadarinya, sehingga dia tidak ketahuan.

Setelah memastikan semua barangnya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tas miliknya, orang itu segera berbalik ke arah tembok pembatas sekolah. Lalu, dalam satu hentakan kaki yang tidak terlalu keras―bahkan hampir tidak terdengar, muncul sepasang sayap putih besar di balik punggungnya. Kemudian, dalam satu dorongan ringan dia telah melesat terbang membelah langit. Membiarkan rok seragam sekolahnya berkibar diterpa angin. Begitu juga rambut hitamnya yang pendek pun sedikit melambai oleh belaian udara yang ia tembus.

Dinginnya udara malam itu tidak mengubah ekspresi wajah yang ia pasang. Datar. Namun, sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Salah satunya yang lebih dominan adalah mengenai informasi yang baru ia dapat beberapa saat yang lalu. 'Ck, data tadi tidak cukup. Aku merasa masih ada satu hal yang ganjil. Tapi apa?' batinnya dalam hati.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, orang itu telah menjejakkan kakinya di sebuah balkon di gedung besar yang memiliki beberapa balkon serupa lainnya di sekeliling balkon tersebut. Sekali lagi ia hentakkan kakinya. Seketika sayap di balik punggungnya menghilang. Ia pun melangkah menuju pintu yang menghubungkan balkon tersebut dengan ruangan di dalamnya. Namu, belum sempat tangannya menyentuh pintu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari sebelah. Tepatnya dari balkon di sebelah kanan balkonnya.

"Hotaru Imai. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Dia yang merasa namanya dipanggil, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara itu. Ketika dia melihat sosok yang memanggilnya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya dia mengangguk.

**·∞·∞·∞·TBC·∞·∞·∞·**

Akhirnya… chap 2 kelar..

Saya tau ini terlalu sedikit, maafkan saya yang sedang kehilangan mood untuk menulis. Sekarang saya malah memikirkan cerita baru dengan pairing yang berbeda, haha…

Jadi ya, ditunggu aja kelanjutannya..

Balasan review :

**momoka-sha****: ** makasih reviewnya, aku merasa tersandung, ah maksudku tersanjung, haha….

Mengenai Natsume, sebenarnya bukan Mikan yang ngebully dia, tapi….kamu akan tau kalau membaca chap 2 ini, dan mengenai fic kamu, sepertinya aku sudah baca, Cuma aku lupa yang mana, nanti kalau sempat aku lihat lagi ya, okaaaay !

Semoga kamu suka dengan chap2 ini, mohon kritik sarannya lagi yaaaw…

**ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer **** : **uwah makasih banget konkretnya ya, aku emang kadang suka lupa―atau bisa dibilang males―merhatiin yang seperti itu, haha.., tapi aku sudah sedikit memperbaikinya di chap1 dan 2 ini,

Mengenai ke-OOC-an Mikan, sepertinya sudah terjawab di chap ini, intinya dia tidak benar-benar OOC, karena sisi OOC-nya itu adalah….ya kamu bisa menebaknya bila membaca chap ini, haha…

Mengenai kenapa dia sekolah di situ, ya kita tunggu saja bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya, yooow…

Semoga kamu suka chap 2 ini, walaupun sangat pendek menurutku, haha..

Ditunggu reviewnya…

Oh iya, aku mau ngucapin, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 Syawal 1433 Hijriyah, Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin….

Ayo makan ketupat, minta THRnya dong ! #ga inget umur#

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya…. Review please…!**


End file.
